This invention relates to a covering sheet and a method of bending a linear member with the same which are suitably applied to a wire bundle of a wire harness for a vehicle.
FIG. 9 is a perspective view showing a procedure of covering a bundle of wires with a related covering sheet, and FIG. 10 is a view showing a condition in which the wire bundle, covered with the related covering sheet, is bent.
In the production of a wire harness, the wire bundle 3 is covered with the covering sheet 1 for the purpose of protecting and electrically insulating the wire bundle 3. In this related technique, the flat covering sheet 1 of a rectangular shape is wound around the wire bundle 3, and one end portion 1a of the covering sheet 1 is bonded to the other end portion 1b thereof spaced from the one end portion 1a in a widthwise direction (i.e., a Y direction) of the covering sheet 1 (see, for example, JP-A-2003-259528, JP-A-2004-58431 and JP-A-11-89057).
However, when the wire bundle 3 thus covered with the covering sheet 1 is bent into an arcuate shape with both hands according to a scheme of installing this wire bundle in a vehicle or the like, stresses concentrate on a generally lengthwise-central portion of the wire bundle 3, so that the wire bundle 3 is sharply bent at this localized portion (i.e., the central portion) thereof. This installation scheme for the vehicle or the like is carried out while the wire bundle 3 is kept in an arcuately curved condition, and therefore when the wire bundle 3 is sharply bent at the localized portion thereof, the wire bundle 3 projects beyond the installation range intended by the scheme, so that the wire bundle 3 interferes with or is caught by other part, and invites other troubles. And besides, in the case where the wire harness 2 is installed at a region where this wire harness 2 can be viewed, the wire harness looks poor. Such circumstances are encountered not only with the wire bundle 3 but also with other linear members (or wire-like members) such as a single wire, a pipe and a hose, and therefore are the problems common to these linear members.